newnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Power Rangers
Power Rangers is a long running show TV Series *Mighty Morpin Power Rangers the longest running series aired from 1993-1995 spanning three seasons. In those seasons MMPR used footage costumes and props from three Super Sentai Series: Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger for season 1 Gosei Sentai Dairanger for season 2 and Ninga Sentai Kakuranger for season 3. In 2010 MMPR was re-versioned for broadcast. *Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers aired in early 1996 as a miniseries that served as a link between MMPR and Zeo. It is utililized footage and props from Kakuranger and featured the costumes used by the Kukurangers as the footage for the Alien Rangers. *Power Rangers: Zeo aired in 1996 and featured the first change in costume for the American Power Rangers using footage from Choriko Sentai Ohranger. *Power Rangers: Turbo aired in 1997 and also had a movie with the series titled Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie which acted as the bridge between Zeo and Turbo and introduced Justin Stewert the youngest Power Ranger. Turbo used footage from Gekisou Sentai Carranger. *Power Rangers in Space aired in 1998. It ended a story-arc concerring the character Zordon and introduced the Battlizer armor unique to the American productions. The in Space took footage from Denji Sentai Megaranger. *Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy aired in 1999. Whereas all of the previous series featured interconnetions in their casts and characters Lost Galaxy used an entirely new cast of characters play the Power Rangers. It also began the trend of the team up crossover episode where the current team meets with the previous team to fight a common enemy. The series used props and footage from Seniju Sentai Gingaman. *Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue aired in 2000 and is the first to feature an original Power Rangers the Titanium Ranger. Lightspeed Rescue used footage costumes and props from Kyuukyuu Sentai GoGoFive. *Power Rangers: Time Force aired in 2001 it was the last series fully produced by Saban Entertainment. Time Force used footage and props from Mirai Sentai Timeranger. *Power Rangers: Wild Force (the first series produced partly by BVS Entertainment) aired in 2002. As the 10th aniversary series it also featured an anivasary crossover episode titled Forever Red where every series original Red Ranger up until up until that point returned to fight a common enemy. Wild Force used footage and props from Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger. Wild Force was the final season to be filmed in the United States. *Power Rangers: Ninga Storm aired in 2003. The first series produced by BVS Entertainment and filmed in New Zealand it did not feature a crossover episode which origanally made fans believe that it was in a seperate contitunity from the Saban seasons. Ninga Storm used footage and costumes from Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger. *Power Rangers: Dino Thunder aired in 2004 and re-introduced Jason David Frank's character Tommy Oliver who had previously appeared in Mighty Morphin Zeo and Turbo. Dino Thunder used footage from Bakuryu Sentai Abaranger. Tommy and the Ninga Rangers appearances in Dino Thunder established the continuty between the Saban and Disney productions. *Power Rangers: S.P.D. aired in 2005. Like its Japenese counterpart Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger it featured more than six movies Rangers two of which only appeared once. *Power Rangers: Mystic Force aired in 2006 and is the first series to have a cast of entirely Australians and New Zealanders as well as the first BVS-produced series to not create a new atagonistic character relying totally on the villian characters from its Super Sentai counterpart Mahou Sentai Magiranger. *Power Rangers: Operation Overdive aired in 2007 and was the 15th anniversery season for the franchise featuring the crossover episode Once a Ranger that featured the return of Johnny Yong Bosch's character Adam Park. Operation Overdive used footage and costumes from GoGo Sentai Magiranger. *Power Rangers: Jungle Fury aired in 2008 and is the first BVS-produced series as well as second altogether to introduce original Power Rangers the Spirit Rangers. Like its Super Sentai counterpart Juken Sentai Gekiranger Jungle Fury also featured the first Zords used by the villiansthe could combine with the Power Rangers Megazord in cooperation. *Power Rangers: RPM the seventeenth series premeired in March 2009. It is the second season series to take place in a futuristic setting and the first to take place in a post-apocalyptic setting. This series uses costumes and footage from Engine Sentai Go-onger. *Power Rangers: Samuria the upcoming series is scheduled to premeire in early 2011. This series uses costumes and footage from Samuria Sentai Shinkenger. *Mighty Morphin Rugrats Rangers the upcoming series is scheduled to air in November 2011. This series uses costumes and footage from Baby Sentai Diaperrangers. External links *Official Power Rangers Website